Christmas of the Tamers
by flyingheartsandmelodies
Summary: This is what happens when Tamers spend Christmas Eve in style.


**Author's Note: **Since it is still Christmas, I decide to upload this Christmas-related fan fiction. Anyway, read it so you could get which will be the pairings. Please do read and leave a review. Thank you very much. And again, I wish you a Merry Christmas to all of you! :D

* * *

**Christmas of the Tamers**

It was Christmas Eve for the Tamers. But each of them is preoccupied with the gifts that they will give to their fellow friends.

One afternoon, at the Wong residence, Henry was finished wrapping his last present. It belonged to the girl he likes and with that thought, he began to smile. Suzie eventually caught his grin.

"Does that present belong to Rika?" Suzie teased.

Henry just blushed because his sister figured it out. He was trying to think of an excuse to tell Suzie.

"Don't worry, big brother! I won't tell!" Suzie chuckled. "So, does it belong to her?"

"Yeah… It belongs to her…" Henry explained.

"Man, Rika sure does get into you, huh?" Suzie asked.

"Yeah…" Henry said and he went into the bathroom to change clothes.

**-IIII-**

Meanwhile, Rika and Jeri were finished with their gifts and about to go home. While walking, Jeri is nervous with the gift that she will give to Takato.

"Why so nervous, Jeri?" Rika asked her brunette friend.

"I'm not sure if Takato will like this…" Jeri said frankly.

"Why, Jeri? Henry told you what Takato really likes, right?!" Rika pointed out.

"Yeah… But maybe he changed his mind…" Jeri said.

"Don't worry, Jeri. Things will go out the way they will be!" Rika said.

"I hope you're right, Rika!" Jeri said and they continued walking towards Rika's home.

**-IIII-**

On the other hand, Kazu and Kenta went to buy a gift for Ryo. They somehow envied Ryo because the latter told them that he will be spending Christmas with a girl on the side by the name Alice McCoy.

"Man, Kenta! How come Henry and Ryo always get the girls?" Kazu grunted.

"Because they seemed to be overly handsome?" Kenta replied casually.

"Overly handsome! Yeah right!" Kazu sneered. "Oh well, Ryo, what funny thing can we give you?"

"Chill, Kazu!" Kenta said to his friend. "We may never know. We can encounter a girl on the street!"

"That's a good one, Kenta!" Kazu said. "We've better get going before the gifts for hottest guys run out!"

Kenta practically laughed at Kazu's joke while dashing their way towards the mall.

**-IIII-**

That night, Rika's mother was busy combing Rika's auburn hair to prepare for the party the tamers had thrown.

"Rika, when I was your age, I received many Christmas gifts from the guys I like… Ain't it amazing?" Mrs. Nonaka went on.

"Mom… I already heard that for the nth time." Rika, clad in pants and white shirt, replied icily. "And it's sappy, not amazing!"

"But who do you really like, Rika? The blue-haired friend of yours?" Mrs. Nonaka teased.

Rika just fell silent at that point. She just does not know what to say if a topic about Henry is being brought in front of her. Then, she played cool just for now.

"Mom… If you kept prolonging the combing, I'm going to be late, you know?" Rika said.

"Fine, fine, Rika!" Mrs. Nonaka said.

"Thank you!" Rika said sarcastically and eventually called Jeri who was near her. "Jeri, what time is it?"

"Ten minutes before seven, Ri!" said Jeri.

"Oh my gosh! Mom, please enough with the makeover, we're getting late!" Rika said.

"Okay, Rika!" Mrs. Nonaka said as her daughter and her friend stood up from Rika's room.

**-IIII-**

That night, the seven tamers had their party in the park where the original three (Takato, Henry and Rika) first met. After the party that gave almost their hilarity, they exchanged gifts as well.

"Okay, Kazu! Since you keep on having a pen in your wish-list, I decided to give it to you so you can use it every time and every day. You always lose a pen when we're in class, if you must know!" Kenta explained when Kazu opened the present. "Take care of that, Kazu! It's kinda expensive! I'm with my mother when I bought that!"

"Of course, Chumley!" Kazu assured. "Thanks for this! I think this is the best and the most fantastic gift I ever received from you!"

"Glad that you think so, Kazu! Because I'm not going to give you a gift next year!" Kenta sneered.

Ryo just laughed at the scene of the two boys. He gave his gift to the two after they gave their gift to him.

"Kazu, Kenta! This is yours… You will remember me if you saw this." Ryo said.

"Of course, Ryo! We will remember you!" Kazu said.

"And who are we to forget the Digimon King?" Kenta chuckled.

"You guys are very dramatic as Rika would say; if you must know!" Ryo exclaimed with a grin.

On the other side, Takato and Jeri are having a wonderful moment of their own.

"Merry Christmas, Takato!" Jeri said as she gave Takato her gift that was wrapped in yellow and red.

"Thanks, Jeri!" Takato said as he smiled. _"I wonder what she got for me. But since it's from her, it must be special!"_

"You're welcome, Takato!" Jeri smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Jeri!" Takato eventually returned the greeting.

With that, Takato began to feel weird. Then his face turned ashen white as he realized that he forgot to bring his gift to Jeri and the other tamers.

"What's the matter, Takato?" Jeri asked as she noticed Takato turn pale.

"I… I... I forgot… your gift… Jeri." Takato said sheepishly. "And so is the rest of the gang!"

Jeri just smiled simply. "It's okay, Takato… You can give it to me anytime!" she said.

"But it would be unfair since you gave me something and I didn't…" Takato said.

"Takato, you don't have to worry about it… I'm fine!" Jeri assured.

"Really?" Takato said.

Jeri nodded in response, signaling Takato to not speak any further. With that, Takato smiled at Jeri.

"I'm not going to open this yet!" Takato declared. "I will do so when I get home! And when I get home, I'll give you my gift to you!"

"Suit yourself, Takato!" Jeri smiled.

**-IIII-**

Henry and Rika occupied an area where their friends could barely see them.

"Here's your Christmas gift, Rika!" Henry said and smiled to the auburn-haired girl. He then gave his gift to her.

Rika was surprised at Henry's gift and spoke up. "Thanks, Henry. Anyway, here's yours."

She gave Henry a rectangular box-shaped gift wrapped in green, knowing that Henry likes the green color so much.

"How do you know my favorite color, Ri?" Henry asked with a smile.

"From the color of your digivice, Henry." Rika replied. "Anyway, Henry? Why don't you open it?"

"And why?" Henry asked, feigning curiosity.

"Just open it, will you?" Rika said with a tone mixture of commanding and nervousness.

Henry just chuckled. "Oh alright! I can't even wait what my friend here got for me!" he said. _"I wonder what she got for me…"_

When Henry opened the gift, his eyes were as wide as plates when he saw what was inside. It was a book. He became speechless for a minute.

"Wow, Rika! You gave me the last thing that will complete my collection!" Henry exclaimed. "I've been dying to have _The Alchemist _for years!"

"Really?" Rika asked, amazed. "And do you like it?"

"OF COURSE, I LIKED IT!" Henry exclaimed. "Besides, anything goes with me…"

"I know about your fandom for books, Henry Wong. And I remembered that you've been lacking that one…" Rika explained.

"Gee thanks, Rika!" Henry said with a smile. "Anyway, since you made me open the gift you gave me, why don't you open mine?"

"Huh?" Rika said.

"Open it, Rika!" Henry pressed.

"Oh… Fine!" Rika said as she opened the small box that was wrapped in color red.

When Rika opened the box, she was surprised as well with what she saw. It was a silver necklace that had her name on it.

"W-Wow, Henry…" Rika was awestruck so she began to stammer in front of Henry. With this, she also blushed. "T-Thanks!"

"You're welcome…" Henry said and he smiled.

Rika was still astonished at the necklace that had her name on it so she began to fasten it.

"Need some help, Rika?" Henry offered because he knew that Rika will not dare ask for help.

Rika nodded sheepishly. After that, Henry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her neck to fasten the necklace. Rika eventually blushed and so did Henry. Their eyes met and Henry leaned forward to kiss Rika and eventually, she kissed him back. They broke apart with smiles on their faces.

"By the way, Merry Christmas, Rika!" Henry said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas too, Henry!" Rika said with her warmest smile.

Then their moment was badly ruined by a voice who was calling them loudly. Henry and Rika looked to the direction where the voice was coming from. It was Kazu who was reminding them to go home since it was getting darker already.

"UHM, AREN'T YOU GOING HOME, LOVEBIRDS?" he said.

Henry and Rika looked at each other and eventually at Kazu.

"Yes, we'll be going home, Shioda!" Rika said.

"Coming right away, Kazu!" Henry said as he held Rika's right hand and walked towards their friends.

"Thank you! I thought that you'll stand there and stare at each other just like Takato and Jeri!" Kazu groaned.

"That's a different one, Kazu!" Rika corrected.

"Yeah!" Henry agreed.

Then the whole group walked out of the park and eventually to their respective homes.

**-IIII-**

Takato and Jeri eventually got separated from the others since they live near each other. They eventually got in front of Takato's house.

Jeri was very anxious to see Takato's facial expression when he opens her present and also, she remembered that he mentioned to her that he will open her present to him when he reaches home.

"Uh, Takato?" Jeri said.

"Yeah?" Takato asked.

"We're now at your house. Don't you remember what you said to me a while ago?" Jeri teased but in reality, she was just playing her cool.

"Oh yeah! I'm now at my house so I can open it!" Takato said.

"Yeah!" Jeri chuckled.

Takato opened Jeri's gift to him and it was a CD of Backstreet Boys that he was searching over and over at the malls.

"You might not be interested in it anymore, so if you don't like it, you can just throw it away, throw it at my head or whatever… I don't mean to be pushy but when I saw it…" Jeri explained sheepishly.

"BACKSTREET BOYS! It's practically impossible to find!" Takato exclaimed while jumping in joy with a somehow late reaction. "It's a collector's item! It's so fantastic! You have no idea how long I've wanted to have this!"

"Then you like it?" Jeri asked with amazement that she found the perfect gift for Takato.

"I…" Takato said and turned to face Jeri, who was smiling again.

Then in one moment, he began to kiss Jeri in the cheek, making Jeri blush very hard. Right after that, both were stunned and shocked at what happened. Because of this, Takato made a run to his house and slammed the door, leaving Jeri still stunned more than earlier.

Once he was inside his house, Takato began to realize what occurred outside his house and also he forgot to give Jeri his gift to her.

"I kissed her then slammed the door in her face?!" Takato said while slapping his head. "I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!"

Meanwhile, outside Takato's house, Jeri was still immobile after what happened. She expected that reaction if Takato rejects her gift but that happened all because of him kissing her.

Inside Takato's house, Takato began to run towards the Christmas tree to get his gift to Jeri. The gift was somehow large. When he finally got it, he ran towards the front door so that he could catch Jeri up.

"Jeri! I hope she doesn't leave the house!" Takato said to himself.

When he opened the door of his house, he found Jeri on the verge of leaving.

"JERI WAIT!" Takato shouted.

"Takato?" Jeri said as she turned around.

Takato was somehow embarrassed at what happened so he gave Jeri his gift already. "Here's your gift, Jeri. I hope this also makes up for what happened earlier." He said. "Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks, Takato! Merry Christmas too!" Jeri said with a smile.

"Uh, Jeri? Sorry for what happened earlier: kissing you in the cheek then slamming a door in your face. I was an idio…"

He was cut off when Jeri kissed him in the lips, making him turn a bright shade of red. When they broke apart, they had smiles from their faces.

"Don't worry, Takato! It's alright!" Jeri assured. "Thank you for the gift!"

"Why don't you open it?" Takato urged her with a chuckle.

"Okay!" Jeri said and did what she was told. Then, when she opened it, she was surprised to see that it was a stuffed lion that reminded her of Leomon. At first, she was teary-eyed and she eventually smiled. "Oh, Takato! Thank you!"

"I know… You were the first that came into my mind when I saw that, Jeri…" Takato said. "Even though Leomon's not here physically, at least, there will be a reminder about him for you…"

"Thank you very much, Takato! You made my Christmas happier than ever!" she said and hugged Takato after.

"Heheheh! Sure!" Takato said.

When they broke apart, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Jeri!" Takato said.

"Merry Christmas too, Takato!" Jeri said.

After that, they kissed again under the moonlight, not paying attention to passersby that are walking past Takato's house.


End file.
